The Beauty of Slytherin
by Solved
Summary: De hoofdrolspelers zijn Sirius Black en Leila Baruchi, dochter van een duistere familie.Het speelt vanaf hun 5e jaar op Zweinstein.Marauders,Lily,Narcissa,Bella,Lucius Malfidus, Andromeda,Ted,Rabastan,en nog een paar dooddoeners, spelen ook een grote rol.
1. Proloog

_The beauty of Slytherin_

**Proloog**

_Leila, kom op! schreeuwt hij terwijl hij me meetrekt, ik ren zo snel als ik kan achter hem aan. Een paar straten later duiken we hijgend van vermoeidheid een steegje binnen. We staan tegen de muur gedrukt naast elkaar, ik sta doodsangsten uit maar als ik zie dat hij niet bang is en een en al kalmte uitstraalt ben ik ook gerustgesteld. Hij is twee jaar ouder en een kop groter, maar bij hem voel ik me altijd veilig._

'_Waar zijn Bella en de rest?' vraag ik jammerend._

'_Weet ik niet, ze zijn vast in orde' zegt hij en hij knipoogt erachteraan. Ik voel zijn lichaam naast me staan en mijn buik maakt een sprongetje, dat gebeurt altijd als hij in de buurt is.  
'Kom we gaan weer, het is nu wel veilig,' zegt hij glimlachend. Hij pakt mijn nog natrillende hand vast en zo lopen we in de richting van huize Zwarts. We lopen eerst zwijgend door een parkje, terwijl er in mijn buik nog vlinders razen. _

'_Aaaawhhh, kijk die tortelduifjes nou eens' klinkt er opeens een schelle stem De rust is verstoord. Automatisch maak ik mijn hand los uit zijn greep en ik zie dat iedereen zich achter de struiken heeft verschuilt, ze komen nu een voor een tevoorschijn. _

'_Bella houd je mond' sist Cissy tegen Bella en ik kijk haar dankbaar aan._

'_Hebben jullie je hier verstopt' vraagt Rodolphus met een schorre stem aan Bellatrix. Ik giechel even om zijn stem, je hoort dat hij een ´baard in de keel' heeft gekregen. _

'_Kom we gaan naar huis' beveelt Narcissa ons, ze is de oudste van ons, na Lucius. Gedwee lopen we mee, ik loop niet meer naast Rodolphus die heeft zich alweer samengevoegd met Lucius en Jeegers. Bella loopt naast me en praat ronduit over de gebeurtenis van net en dat ze alwéér een nieuwe spreuk heeft gevonden die ze op een aantal dreuzels wilt proberen. Ik zucht. Er is ook geen stoppen aan met haar we zijn net bijna opgepakt door de ministerie wegens misbruik op ongepast toveren op dreuzels, grotendeels is het haar schuld, maar zoals altijd nemen we het voor elkaar op en delen we samen de schuld... Maar we zijn er alweer goed vanaf gekomen, snel hebben we ons verstopt zodat de mensen van het ministerie niet weten wíe er getoverd heeft op de dreuzels, we zouden ander een groot probleem hebben als we betrapt werden._

'_Waar is Sirius?' vraagt Regulus. _

'_Vast weer met de vijand aan het hullen' zegt Bella schamper. Regulus kijkt ontdaan voor zich, vanzelfsprekend, zijn broer is net beledigd, maar hij durft niet tegen Bella in te gaan. We lopen zwijgend verder tot we bij het huis van de Zwarts zijn gearriveerd. Via de achterdeur lopen we naar binnen en ik krijg een naar voorgevoel, een gevoel dat aangeeft dat ik slecht nieuws te horen krijg. Mijn gevoel wordt even later bevestigd als de 10-jarige Leila en de rest van het clubje bijeen wordt geroepen. Ik kijk moeder aan. Moeder heeft haar zwarte dikke haren in een strak knotje, ze heeft scherpe gelaatsstrekken met hooggeëpileerde wenkbrauwen en een witte huid. Ik hoor vaak van anderen dat we sprekend op elkaar lijken, dan glunder ik altijd van trots, want moeder is een mooie vrouw. Vader neemt het woord,_

'_Leila, wegens mijn werk verhuizen we deze vakantie naar Frankrijk,' zegt hij direct tegen me. Ik kijk even geschokt, en een tijd lang zeg ik niets. Ik moet het eerst tot me door laten dringen… _

'_M-maar' stotter ik. En dan zie ik duidelijk de gevolgen voor me, door deze verhuizing zal ik nooit meer bij Bella, Cissy, Rabastan en de andere zijn! _

'_E-en school dan?'_

'_Je gaat naar de toverschool in Frankrijk, Beauxbatons volgend jaar, een uistekende school,' zegt mijn vader alsof er niets aan de hand is._


	2. Back to where I belong

Sorry sorry dat het zo lang duurde! Ik zal weer snel posten als ik reacties krijg!  
Veel plezier met het volgende stukje, hope you like it! (Dit is gewoon een inleiding op het rest van de verhaal, er gebeurt niet veel. Het wordt leuker!)

**Hoofdstuk 1. Back to where I belong.**

_Leila,_

_6 jaar later._

Ik stond mezelf voor de spiegel te bekijken toen vader me riep om naar beneden te komen, omdat we al laat genoeg waren, volgens hem dan. Ik wierp nog een laatste blik op de spiegel. Nadat ik mezelf had goed gekeurd haastte ik me naar beneden. Mijn ouders stonden al in de gang op me te wachten.

Ik kreeg een afkeurende blik van moeder toegeworpen vanwege de paar seconden die ik te laat was aangekomen, net als vader vond moeder stiptheid een belangrijk iets. Vader was een lang, statig man, hij kreeg naarmate de tijd vorderde steeds meer grijze strepen in zijn vroegere zwart glanzend haar. Hij keek me met zijn grijze ogen streng aan, ik had altijd al angst gevoeld voor die indringende grijze ogen die in het diepst van je ziel konden binnendringen. Haastig trok ik mijn schoenen aan zodat we allen gereed waren voor vertrek…mijn ouders waren dat weliswaar al een tijd langer.

Tijdens de rit kreeg ik een hele preek van vader hoe ik me hoorde te gedragen, als een echte Baruchi en vooral niet met de verkeerde mensen om te gaan. In die categorie vielen dus alle families die niet vrienden waren van mijn ouders. Deze preek kreeg ik constant te horen, vader wist nooit van ophouden. Al met al kwam het erop neer dat ik niet mijn familie ten schande mocht maken, alsof ik dat zelf niet wist!

Ik zat verveeld achter in de auto en bekeek de huizen waarlangs we reden, algauw reden we de stad in en veranderde de uitzicht van keurige woonwijkjes in appartementen en talloze files vormden zich op de wegen. Mijn gedachten dwaalden af naar mijn nieuwe school, Zweinstein. Van Lisette had ik al enthousiaste verhalen gehoord over deze befaamde toverschool. Lisette was een meisje die in dezelfde buurt als ik woonde, verder was er niemand geweest in de vakantie met wie ik kon optrekken, de rest waren allemaal dreuzels. Vader had me verboden om met Lisette om te gaan, want ze kwam niet uit een bekend volbloed familie. Deze verbod maakte me niet veel uit, het was toch maar een saai meisje.

We kwamen uiteindelijk ruim op tijd aan op het King´s Cross Station, waar we volgens de brief van Zweinstein op perron 9 ¾ moesten zijn. Vader zorgde voor mijn bagage en met z´n drieeen liepen we naar perron 9 en 10. Perron 9 ¾ was nergens te bekennen. Vertwijfeld keek ik om me heen, mijn blik viel op een wat mollig klein jongetje met stroblond haar. Hij had aardig wat weg van een rat. Hij had ook een hutkoffer bij zich en een krassende uil. Ik had het vermoeden dat hij ook naar Zweinstein ging dus volgde ik hem met mijn blik en ik zag dat hij op een muur af rende. _Heeft hij soms zijn bril niet op? vroeg_ ik inmezelf af. Maar tot mijn grote verbazing verdween het jongetje door de muur. Ik knipperde tweemaal met mijn ogen om te controleren of ik het wel goed had gezien. Ik zag nog een familie, duidelijk een tovenaarsfamilie, die zich ook schrap zetten om door de muur te gaan. Ik wenkte uiteindelijk mijn ouders en legde ze uit dat we door de muur heen moesten rennen.

''Wat een rare manier zeg!'' zei mijn moeder afkeurend. Ik gaf mijn moeder gelijk, bij de Beauxbatons ging het een stuk anders eraan toe. Maar die Franse school stond dan ook bekend om zijn elegantie. Ik herinnerde me nog wat Lisette me had gezegd, dat ze me mijn gedrag niet kwalijk nam als ik van die school afkwam. Ik had daarop mijn hoofd opgeheven en arrogant weggelopen. 'Zie je wel!' had ze me triomfantelijk nageroepen.Ik snapte nog steeds niet wat ze had bedoeld. Ik liet het zitten, ze was mijn tijd niet waard.

Vader was verhuisd naar Londen voor zijn werk en dus moest ik van school veranderen. Als je het werk wilde noemen, vader werkte namelijk aan de duistere zijde, voor de heer van de Duister. De verhuizing had ik in het begin erg gevonden, heel mijn leen zou ik achter me laten, maar ik zag later ook de voordelen. Ik zou mijn jeugdvrienden weer terug zien, om die reden verheugde ik me daarom op Zweinstein. Met mijn vroegere vrienden had ik het meest gemeen, hen ouders waren goede vrienden van mijn ouders en de meesten waren alsook dooddoeners of steunden de duistere zijde. Samen waren we een hecht groepje geweest.

Ik keek om me heen en nam uiteindelijk een klein aanloopje, ik sloot mijn ogen, bang dat ik mezelf straks gigantisch voor schut zou zetten en tegen de muur zou opbotsen. Maar ik ging recht door het muurtje heen en belandde toen op perron 9 3/4 zag ik op een bordje staan. Ik stopte abrupt voordat ik tegen andere mensen zou aanbotsen. Ik keek rond me heen en zag talloze ouders met hen kinderen, er was veel lawaai, veroorzaakt door de beesten die ze meedroegen. Je hoorde de enthousiaste begroeting van vrienden boven het krassen van de uilen. Ik zag dat mijn ouders inmiddels ook gearriveerd waren. Ik zag een enorme rode stoomtrein, daarmee zou ik straks vertrekken naar Zweinstein.

'Monica!' horen we een vrouw verrukt roepen. Verdwaasd draai ik me om, mijn uitdrukking verandert meteen als ik zie wie het is en ik tover een glimlach tevoorschijn. Het was mevrouw van Detta! De moeder van Rabastan en Rodolphus, het was zes jaar geleden dat ik deze vrouw had gezien. Ik begroette mevrouw van Detta beleefd waarna die zich tot mijn ouders wendde. Stiekem denk ik dat ze me als schoondochter wilt voor haar zoon Rabastan, ik schud die gedachte snel weg. Ik had helemaal geen zin om daar over na te denken.

"Rabastan en Rodolphus zijn al in de trein, ga maar alvast naar ze toe, zij zullen je wel helpen," zei mevrouw van Detta tegen me. Ik knikte beleefd en nam vervolgens afscheid van haar en mijn ouders. Mijn vader gaf me een hand.

"Het gaat je goed, en als er iets aan de hand is meld je het mij meteen,'' zegt hij terwijl hij me nog een laatste doordringende blik toewerpt die betekent dat ik me goed moet gedragen. Mijn moeder buigt zich wat voorover en geeft me een kus op de wang.

'' Pas goed op jezelf, Leila''

''Ja moeder, maak je geen zorgen, '' zeg ik ietwat ongeduldig. Ik stap de trein binnen en steek nog mijn hand op ter afscheid, maar ik zie dat mijn ouders al weer druk in gesprek zijn verwikkeld met meneer van Detta die er intussen ook bij is komen staan. Ik vond hem altijd al eng en daar is nu ook niets aan verandert. Rabastan heeft diezelfde zwarte ogen van hem geërfd, valt me ineens op.

De trein is al aardig vol zie ik, de conducteur fluit, de trein gaat zo meteen vertrekken. Ik sleep mijn koffer mee naar de voorkant van de trein, en kijk om me heen, maar alle coupé's zijn vol en ik zie mijn vrienden nergens. Opeens springt er iemand recht voor haar neus, een meisje met ongekamde dikke zwarte haren en bijna net zo zwarte ogen, met zware oogleden dat afsteekt tegen haar witte huid. Precies zoals ik me haar had herinnerd, ze is geen steek veranderd! Bellatrix Zwarts keek haar grijnzend aan, Leila grijnsde terug.  
''Bella! Fijn om je weer te zien!''  
''Hetzelfde Baruchi, ik heb nu wel behoefte aan normaal gezelschap. Hele tijd opgescheept zitten met die achterlijke nutteloze idioten..'' krast Bella met haar oorverdovende stem dat je boven alles uit hoord. Luidruchtigheid ontbreekt er niet bij haar.

Ze sleurt me mee naar een coupe, waar Narcissa, haar zus, ook zit. Narcissa lijkt totaal niet op Bellatrix, zowel qua innerlijk als uiterlijk. Cissy, zoals haar vrienden haar noemen, heeft lang blond haar met een even bleke huid in combinatie met haar helderblauwe ogen was Cissy net als Bella een knappe meid. Severus Sneep, Lucius Malfidus met Korzel en Kwast aan zijn zijden en Rodolphus van Detta waren ook in de coupe aanwezig.  
''Maak eens plaats,'' roept Bellatrix en ze duwt Korzel en Kwast ruw opzij. Ik begroet hen allemaal, ik word warm verwelkomt. Cissy omhelst me en fluistert me toe dat ze me gemist heeft. Rodolphus geeft me een vriendschappelijke knipoog en zijn verleidelijke grijns, ik schenk hem een glimlach. Ik neem plaats tussen Bella en Cissy. Ik zie dat Severus zich alweer fronsend over zijn boek had gebogen, zijn zwarte ogen flitsten naar de regels en zijn zwart haar valt voor zijn bleke gezicht. Tegenover me zit Lucius, met een arrogante blik kijkt hij naar de mensen die onze coupe passeeren, hij heeft witblond haar dat precies goed zit en kille grijze ogen. Lelijk is hij zeker niet te noemen net zoals Rodolphus met zijn zwarte ogen en zwart haar lijkt hij sprekend op zijn oudere broer. Ik kan niet wachten om Rabastan te zien, ik vraag me af of hij veel veranderd is. Vast wel, de anderen zijn ook allemaal een stuk groter geworden, net als ik, ik ben in die zes jaar tijd veel veranderd. Kinderen zijn we niet meer. Wat heb ik ze gemist!


	3. Back to where I belong II

Back to where I belong II

Dankjewel voor de reacties Cecillia&Girlswillbegirls. Hier het vervolg van de vorige hoofdstuk, sorry dat het wat later op de dag is gepost. Het is niet zo´n lang stukje, maar de volgende hoofdstuk wordt wel langer,beloofd. Enjoy!

**Back to where I belong II**

"Welkom terug, Baruchi. Hoe was het in Frankrijk?" vroeg Rodolphus.  
''Niets bijzonders,Beauxbatons stelt niet veel voor zonder jullie,'' antwoordde ik eerlijk.

"Inderdaad, je had beter naar Klammfels kunnen gaan, " mengde Lucius zich in het gesprek, "een uitstekende school, heb ik zo gehoord. Je zult daar geen dreuzelsgebroed vinden zoals op Zweinstein, onze schoolhoofd is namelijk een vuile dreuzelsvriend,'' zei hij schamper, terwijl de anderen instemmend knikten.

"Mijn familie wilde Regulus daar ook heen sturen,'' voegde Cissy eraan toe, "maar Zweinstein zal je vast ook bevallen. We helpen je wel om kennis te maken met de gang van zaken.'' Voordat ik iets kon zeggen stormde iemand de coupé binnen.

"Die vervloekte Potter heeft mijn mantel," en hij wees op het uiteinde van zijn mantel waar je sporen van verbranding kon zien, "geprobeerd om te verbranden met vuurspuwende kikkers" zei hij nog nahijgend van het rennen. "Hij probeert me overduidelijk af te leiden, en ik weet niet waarom," eindigde hij. Hij kwam me bekend voor met zijn blonde haren en blauwe ogen.

"Wat doe je hier dan nog, idioot. Wie weet wat die bloedverrader en zijn vriendjes gaan doen,'' sneerde Bella hem toe.  
"Zijn tactiek heeft in ieder geval gewerkt,'' zei Rodolphus woedend terwijl hij de jongen ruw opzij duwde en Bella bij haar hand pakte, hoogstwaarschijnlijk om samen die Potter jongen te wreken voor wat hij kan hebben gedaan. Ik keek Narcissa vragend aan. Toen ze mijn vragende gezicht zag legde ze me uit dat Bellatrix en Rodolphus een soort relatie hadden. Ik was geschokt maar tegelijkertijd verbaasde het me niet, ze waren geschapen voor elkaar. . Ze wierp een veelbetekende blik op Lucius, tijdens het praten, die mij niet was ontgaan

"En moeten we ze niet helpen?" vroeg ik uiteindelijk aan niemand in het bijzonder na een stilte.  
"Laat ze maar, ze kunnen het wel alleen af,'' zei Narcissa grijnzend.

"Wie is Potter eigenlijk?" vroeg ik.  
"Dat zul je nog gauw merken,'' zei Narcissa ietwat ongerust. Ik liet het dus verder rusten.

"Leila? Ben jij dat?" zei die jongen die onverwachts onze coupé was binnengestormd en had gewaarschuwd over Potter.

"Ja? Wie ben jij?"

"Ik ben het, Jeegers'' Ik slaakte een kreetje van ontzetting en hij grijnsde breed.

"Wat ben je veranderd!''

"Dat kan ik ook van jou zeggen,'' zei ik terug. Hij was veranderd, maar ik kon toch iets bekends in hem terugvinden. Na uitgebreid met hem en de rest te hebben gepraat kwamen Rodolphus en Bellatrix weer terug. Ze hadden beide zelfvoldane grijnzen op hen gezicht.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Severus opeens, terwijl hij even opkeek van zijn boek. Hij had al de hele tijd niets gezegd, ik kende hem niet echt goed.

"Die vuile onderkruipsel en zijn smerige vriendjes hebben straf en we hebben ze goed vervloekt,'' lachte Bellatrix sluw. "De littekens zul je nog wel een paar dagen zien."  
"Wij zijn er wel goed vanaf gekomen, het was namelijk professor Sluijter,'' voegde Rodolphus eraan toe. Ik snapte niet veel van wat Rodolphus zei, maar daar zou ik nog snel genoeg achter komen. Ik was algauw meegesleurd in een ander gesprek.

"En zijn ouders zijn naar het St. Holisto gestuurd,''' kierde Bella uit. Ze zat een verhaal te vertellen over de ouders van een modderbloedje die dus dreuzels waren en een traumatische gebeurtenis met tovenaars hadden meegemaakt. Hierop stikte Rodolphus zowat in zijn chocokikker van het lachen, ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Is toch grappig'' zei hij lachend tegen me. Ik schudde met mijn hoofd maar kon net niet een grijns onderdrukken vanwege zijn actie.

"Zo zouden ze met alle dreuzels moeten omgaan,'' zei Lucius hooghartig. Iedereen knikte instemmend zag ik, met uitzondering van Severus die diep geconcentreerd zijn boek aan het lezen was, met zijn gezicht bijna helemaal tegen het boek aan. Niemand schonk aandacht aan hem. Vol leedvermaak luisterden de anderen naar wat Bellatrix verder te zeggen had, je kon hoe dan ook niet ontkomen aan haar.

"Waar zijn de anderen?" vroeg ik nadat iedereen was uitgelachen. Ik doelde voornamelijk op Rabastan, Goldstein, Dolochov, Andromeda, Roselier, Ravenwoud en nog een paar anderen die ik van vroeger kende.

"Die zijn in een andere coupé, je zult ze straks wel op school zien,'' antwoordde Rodolphus. Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer meteen op Bellatrix en ik wendde me tot Narcissa. Ik stelde haar vragen over Zweinstein terwijl ze die beantwoordde. Ik mocht haar graag, ze was wat volwassener dan de meeste anderen hier, had ik gemerkt, om die reden kon ik goed met haar opschieten. Ik besloot wijselijk om mijn mond dicht te houden over haar en Lucius, dat kwam wel een andere keer. Ik had namelijk gemerkt dat er iets tussen hen afspeelt.

Ik luisterde gefascineerd naar Narcissa's uitleg over de vier afdelingen op Zweinstein, daar had ik nog nooit iets van gehoord. Bellatrix, Lucius en Rodolphus mengde zich algauw ook in het gesprek en legde me alles uit, vooral over Zwadderich, hun afdeling en dus waarschijnlijk ook de mijne. En over de rivaliteit tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor, een andere afdeling die niet zo geliefd was bij hen kon ik concluderen.

"Je móet in Zwadderich komen," zei Lucius.

"Alsof ik dat zelf al niet door had," antwoordde ik, "maak je geen zorgen."

"Ha, ik zie het al voor me als je bij Griffoendor zou worden ingedeeld, samen met al die vuile modderbloedjes," zei Lucius schamper. "Maar dat zal niet gebeuren," voegde hij eraan toe toen hij mijn blik zag.

De tijd vloog voorbij en voordat ik het wist was de treinreis al afgelopen en vaarde de stroomtrein minder snelheid. Ik had me erg vermaakt met mijn oude vrienden en ik had het gevoel alsof we nooit van elkaar gescheiden waren. Niet ervan bewust dat dit gevoel in de toekomst een heel andere richting zou nemen stapte ik met mijn vrienden de trein uit. Ik liep samen met Bellatrix, Narcissa en Andromeda, die zich ook bij ons had toegevoegd, naar een van de koetsen die schijnbaar door niets werden getrokken. Ik merkte dat veel kinderen, vooral de wat jongere, doodsangsten uitstonden voor Bellatrix. Dit gold ook voor de rest van mijn vrienden, het was duidelijk merkbaar dat ze veel invloed hadden. Dit beloofde een interessant jaar te worden…Ik zag tot mijn teleurstelling nergens Rabastan, ik hoopte dat ik hem vandaag nog zou zien. Automatisch ging iedereen uit de weg voor ons. Ik zag dat een tweedejaars me angstig aankeek en vervolgens wegholde toen haar blik afdwaalde naar Bellatrix. Andromeda was een zesdejaars Zwadderaar, een jaar hoger dan mij en Bellatrix, en een rustig meisje in tegenstelling tot Bellatrix, haar zus. Ze had donkerbruin haar met net zo bruine ogen, ik kende haar niet heel erg goed van vroeger, maar ik hoopte dat daar verandering in zou komen.


	4. Meet Slyth!

Hoofdstuk 2 Meet Slytherin

Een extra lang stukje!:

**--**

**Hoofdstuk 2 Meet Slyth!**

Na een korte rit stapten we uit de koets. Een gigantisch kasteel doemde voor me op; Zweinstein. Het kasteel was prachtig en gewoonweg overweldigend.

"Prachtig, niet? Dat had ik ook toen ik hier voor het eerst kwam," zei Andromeda tegen me, ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat ze me zat te bestuderen.  
"Inderdaad,'' stemde ik in. Een golf van kalmte spoelde over me heen toen we zo met z'n tweeën Zweinstein zaten te bewonderen. Andromeda was duidelijk diep in haar eigen gedachtes verzonken. De rust werd verdreven door Narcissa en Bellatrix die vlak achter ons gearriveerd waren en ruzie zaten te maken.

"Jíj moet je inhouden," zei Narcissa nijdig, "sssht, daar komt hij, stil. Zet me niet voor paal." Abrupt vielen ze beide stil ik wierp een blik naar achteren en zag dat de reden daarvoor Lucius Malfidus was. Narcissa voegde zich giechelend bij hem samen terwijl Lucius Noot en Jeegers wegjaagde van zijn zijde wat niet bepaald onopgemerkt bleef. Verbaasd gingen de twee jongens naar Antonin Dolochov en Rodolphus die samen zaten te smoezen ze wierpen een geïrriteerde blik op de twee jongens maar gingen toch maar naar het kasteel. Bellatrix liep gearmd met Rodolphus mee. Andromeda leek wakker te schrikken uit haar gedachtes en keek onthutst om zich heen. Ik pakte haar arm vast en liep ook richting het kasteel. Ik volgde de rest van de leerlingen naar de ingang van de school, iedereen liep door totdat we aankwamen bij een groot zaal.

"Dit is de Grote Zaal, hier eten we en vind de sortering plaats," informeerde Andromeda me. In de Grote Zaal bevonden zich vier lange tafels waarboven duizenden kaarsjes zweefden, ik liet mijn blik afdwalen naar het uitzonderlijk plafond. Het plafond zag er precies uit als de buitenlucht, ook hier was de hemel bezaaid met fonkelende sterretjes.

"Ik denk dat je het beste naar professor Anderling kunt gaan voor je sortering, ik breng je wel," ik volgde Andromeda op de voet, tegen de stroom leerlingen. Ik zag dat een koppeltje in een hoekje die elkaar zaten af te lebberen, mijn hart sloeg een slag over toen ik de jongen herkende. Ik wist vrij zeker dat hij het was. Rabastan Lestrange. Met afschuw scheurde ik mijn blik los van hen. Ik voelde een scheut jaloezie bij het aanzicht van Rabastan met een andere meisje. _Wat kon je ook anders verwachten? Natuurlijk heeft hij een vriendin, hij ziet er goed uit. Nog steeds na al die jaren…_ Gelukkig zag hij mij niet. Ik zag dat Andromeda zich omgekeerd had om te kijken waar ik bleef ik liep, een beetje verward, snel weer achter haar aan voordat ze iets doorkreeg. We liepen in de hal naar een streng uitziende vrouw met haar haren in een strakke grijze knot met een bril op haar neus aan haar gerimpelde gezicht te zien was ze redelijk oud. Ze stond voor een kletsnatte en bibberige groep leerlingen. Eerstejaars. De docente draaide zich om met de leerlingen op haar hiel, ze stopte toen ze mij en Andromeda zag.  
"Moeten jullie niet in de zaal zitten?" vroeg ze achterdochtig.

"Dit is een nieuwe leerlinge, ze moet nog gesorteerd worden, professor. En ik dacht..."

"Oh juist ja, kom maar mee," onderbrak professor Anderling haar terwijl ze me bestuderend bekeek vanaf haar bril. "Leila Baruchi is het niet?" Ik knikte ter bevestiging. Andromeda schonk me nog een laatste bemoedigende blik en vertrok. Ik liep achter professor Anderling aan met de horde eerstejaars. We liepen de Grote Zaal weer binnen, de drukke kletsende leerlingen vielen stil zodra Anderling de deuren van de zaal openmaakte, een aantal leerlingen maakten zich snel nog een weg terug naar hun eigen afdelingstafel. Het rumoer verstomde en ik voelde honderden nieuwsgierige ogen op mij prikken en hoorde ze fluisteren. Met kordate stappen liep Anderling naar het begin van de zaal waar de leraren zich bevonden, ik volgde haar ook met zelfverzekerde stappen. Anderling haalde een versleten hoed tevoorschijn en plaatste hem neer op een kruk die voorin de zaal stond.

"Als ik jullie namen roep, kom je naar voren en zet je de hoed op om vervolgens gesorteerd te worden daarna ga je naar je desbetreffende afdelingstafel," zei Anderling tegen ons terwijl ze ons streng aankeek. De hoed begon te zingen toen het stopte haalde Anderling een lijst tevoorschijn.

"Aerts, John" galmde het door de zaal en een trillende eerstejaars maakte zich een weg naar het krukje. Na een aantal seconden riep de hoed "RAVENKLAUW". Haastig liep hij naar de blauw met brons versierde tafel waar het hardst geklapt werd. Ik zag, tenminste ik dacht dat hij het was, Augustus Ravenwoud. Hij zat aan de groen met zilverkleurige tafel, dat moest dus de tafel van Slytherin zijn. Ik keek verder en zag dat iedereen die ik vandaag had ontmoet daar zat.

"Barney, Angelina"

"GRIFFOENDOR"

"Baruchi, Leila" zodra mijn naam werd geroepen liep ik naar voren naar de kruk toe. Ik zette de hoed met een sierlijke boog op mijn hoofd en keek wat hooghartig de zaal in. Ik maakte me niet druk, ik wist toch wel waar ik zou belanden.

"Zo, waar zullen we jou eens indelen? Ja ja…hmm je bent uitzonderlijk slim, je zou het zeker niet slecht doen in Ravenklauw. Maar je bezit zeker ook wel lef en sluwheid…hmm maar je familienaam zegt het ook al… SLYTHERIN!"

Groot applaus brak uit bij de tafel van Slytherin terwijl de andere afdelingstafels flauwtjes klapten. Ik liep naar mijn afdelingstafels en ik nam plaats tussen Bella en Cissy die me wenkte. Vooral de twee meiden, Lucius en Rodolphus keken tevreden. Niemand had ook iets anders verwacht dan dat ik in Slytherin zou worden geplaatst. Mijn blik zocht de tafel af naar Rabastan, ik kon het gewoon niet laten, ik had hem dan ook al jaren niet meer gezien. Ik had hem ongelofelijk veel gemist ook al wilde ik dat niet toegeven, want van binnen was ik kwaad op hem. Kwaad door hetgeen wat zich net in de had afgespeeld. In die glimp dat ik van hem had gezien was hij volwassen geworden en ik kon niet stoppen om aan hem te denken. Ik kon hem nergens meer vinden hij was vast bij zijn vriendinnetje…Mijn gedachten werd onderbroken door een jongen die schuin tegenover me zat.  
"Een Baruchi is het niet?" vroeg hij, ik knikte ter bevestiging.

"Welk jaar?"

"vijfde jaar"

"Ik ook, aangenaam, ik ben Edwin Roselier. Onze ouders kennen elkaar volgens mij," zei hij verwaand.

"Ook aangenaam." _Slijmbal._ _Ook alleen vanwege mijn achternaam._ Ik groef in mijn geheugen naar de familie Roselier, ik had die naam volgens mij wel eens eerder horen vallen bij mijn ouders, dus dat zat wel goed. Ik glimlachte eventjes naar hem, ik wilde geen vijanden maken met iemand van de Roseliers mijn vader zou het niet op prijs hebben gesteld en ze waren redelijk invloedrijk. Zijn vader was ook een trouwe dooddoener. Ik glimlachte om mezelf; ik was goed geïnformeerd. Hij gaf me een zelfvoldane knipoog. De sortering ging verder, elke keer als iemand in Slytherin werd geplaatst klapte iedereen hard en ik lachte de hele tijd om Dolochov en Rodolphus die iets te overenthousiast waren en nog net niet op de tafel sprongen en elke keer als de sorteerhoed Griffoendor riep maakten ze boe-geroep. (jongens konden soms zo kinderachtig zijn) En vele anderen van Slytherin werden zo ook gestimuleerd om mee te doen aan het boe-geroep. Het was duidelijk dat onze afdeling niet het meest geliefd was. Ik keek om naar Bellatrix en zag dat ze naar Rodolphus keek, Rodolphus keek haar grijnzend aan en gaf haar een knipoog. Ik rees mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog naar hem en hij haalde, nog steeds grijnzend, zijn schouders op. Damn wat leek hij zo op zijn broer, hij paste goed bij Bellatrix.  
De rumoer in de zaal verdween langzaam toen een oude man opstond van de lerarentafel nadat de sortering was afgelopen, hij had een lange witte baard, een bril op het puntje van zijn neus hij was zeker al boven de honderd jaar oud. Hij had een felle paarse mantel aan, hij spreidde zijn armen uit.

"Welkom op Zweinstein! Ik ben professor Perkamentus …" De rest hoorde ik al niet, Lucius zat er doorheen te praten.

"Begint hij weer met zijn jaarlijkse preek, elke keer dezelfde onzin. Vader vindt hem geschift en gelijk heeft hij," sneerde hij tegen zijn vrienden. "Hij is een modderbloed-vriendje.'' Iedereen knikte instemmend, ik luisterde aandachtig naar wat ze te vertellen hadden en ik was voor het grootst gedeelte mee eens. Pure bloed vond ik zelf ook heel belangrijk en ik was dan ook trots op mijn oeroude familie wiens stamboom ver terugging. Ik keek om me heen de rest van de afdelingstafel luisterde aandachtig naar hem behalve Slytherin waar iedereen dodelijk vervelend keek, Jeegers maakte een gaapgebaar. Bellatrix besloot ook om haar mond open te doen, 'die moederbloedjes moeten zo nu en dan gevoed worden met hoop, maar wacht maar tot ik van school af ben. Dan sluit ik me aan bij de heer van de duister en help ik mee met de uitroeing,' ik besefte op dat moment niet hoe serieus Bella en al mijn vrienden waren. Professor Perkamentus ging weer zitten en de tafels waren opeens rijkelijk gevuld met allerlei verschillende eten, het zag er heerlijk uit. Ik schepte wat eten op het verschilde veel van het eten op Beauxbatons. Tijdens het eten luisterde mijn vrienden en ik naar Lucius verhalen over het ministerie en hun plannen die hij af zat te. Algauw daarop brak het onderwerp aan over de heer van de duister oftewel in de volksmond: Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden, Niemand sprak natuurlijk zijn naam uit, iedereen was enthousiast over zijn plannen en ik ook deelde hun mening. Wat ik toen niet besefte was dat ik toen nog veilig binnen de muren van Zweinstein zat en niets van de wrede buitenwereld wist.  
"-we moeten inderdaad ons bloed puur houden en daar kan alleen de heer van de duister voor zorgen," bracht ik in.

"Zelfs de oudste volbloed familie's worden aangetast door bloedverraders en dat is zonde," zei Narcissa, haar uitdrukking straalde walging uit en ze keek hooghartig om zich heen alsof ze iedereen zat uit te dagen om daar iets tegen in te brengen. Typisch Narcissa. Lucius keek tevreden naar haar.

"En daarom moet je dat niet toestaan en ze uit de wegruimen" Bella.

De tijd vloog voorbij en ik vermaakte me erg. Na het eten stond Perkamentus weer op en wenste ons een goede nachtrust, ik had niet zo'n slaap maar ik wist dat ik morgen vroeg op moest, ik zag dat Bella ook nog klaarwakker was integendeel tot de meeste andere leerlingen van Zweinstein. Gearmd tussen Cissy en Bella volgde ik Severus naar de leerlingenkamer van Slytherin, hij was de klassenoudste was ik achter gekomen en wist dus ook wachtwoord. Hij deed geen moeite om te wachten op de eerstejaars en streed met grote passen weg. Een groepje derdeklassers ging gauw uit de weg voor ons. Er viel niet om heen te draaien, de Slyth gang was berucht. En dat kon je duidelijk merken aan de gezichten.  
"Hij lijkt net een vampier," fluisterde Narcissa over Severus, ik lachte om haar opmerking. Tijdens de weg naar de leerlingenkamer probeerde ik alles zo goed mogelijk van deze enorme kasteel in me op te nemen en de gangen een beetje leren te kennen zodat ik zelf ook alleen de weg kon vinden. We gingen steeds dieper het kasteel in en het werd ook steeds kouder. De leerlingenkamer van Slyth lag namelijk in de kelders van de school. We arriveerden eindelijk bij een muur met een slang in de deur gegrift. Severus zei het wachtwoord: Sisseltong. De stenen muur schoof opzij en verhulde zo de leerlingenkamer. Het was versierd met de kleuren groen en zilver, in het midden tegen de muur was een haard die flakkerde. Er waren zwarte leren banken en groene fauteuils en tafeltjes over de leerlingenkamer verspreid. Ik nam afscheid van Cissy en Droma, de jongens maakten zich een weg naar hun eigen slaapkamers, aan de gezichten te zien was iedereen moe. Ik liep met Bellatrix naar boven die nogal in haar sas was merkte ik meteen op. Ik keek haar vragend aan.

"Wat?" zei ze maar ze kon de grijns van haar gezicht niet onderdrukken. Ik rees een wenkbrauw op.  
"Probeer je niet onschuldig op te stellen, voor de dag ermee wat heb je gedaan? Je bent vandaag opmerkelijk blij." Het was me inderdaad niet ontgaan dat Bellatrix vandaag in goede humeur was, ik kende haar goed genoeg en wist dat ze meestal veel gemener was tegen iedereen.

"Nu is nog niet de tijd, een andere keer," zei ze duister. Mijn wenkbrauw schoot nog hoger, na een tijdje geprobeerd te hebben het uit haar te krijgen liet ik het maar zitten. Ze mocht nog niets vertellen zei ze me.. We liepen samen naar onze slaapkamer, na me omgekleed te hebben ging ik op het hemelbed liggen. Ik zorgde eerst ervoor dat alle emoties uit mijn gezicht en stem verdwenen waren voordat ik begon te praten: "Ik heb Rabastan helemaal niet gezien tijdens het eten." ik kon het niet laten om het niet te vragen… mijn nieuwsgierigheid overnam het van me. Ik klonk normaal, maar ik was dan altijd heel erg goed geweest in het verbergen van mijn emoties door gewoon een glasharde masker op te zetten.  
"Ik weet niet,maar ik kom er wel achter,'' zei ze sluw "Hij houdt iets verborgen voor mij, hij denkt dat ik zeker niets door heb…" O-oh ze had iets in haar gedachten gehaald en dan kon je Bella niet meer tegenhouden. Zoals altijd werd ik er in meegesleurd, maar ik heb het nooit erg gevonden, en nu dus ook niet. Daarbij ik was ook razend nieuwsgierig, niet alleen was Rabastan er niet tijdens de feestmaal maar ook Lucius gedroeg zich een beetje vreemd. Dat was ons niet ontgaan. Ik vertelde haar dat ik Rodolphus en Antonin met elkaar zag smoezen.

Uiteindelijk na lang geroddeld te hebben over de jongens en afgesproken te hebben om erachter te komen wat er aan de hand was dommelde ik in slaap terwijl Bella een paar eerstejaars in hun slaap verlamde. Het was duidelijk dat onze vriendschap nog steeds erg sterk was. Het was toch maar iets onschuldig…maar of ze ook zo zou blijven…Ik kon het niet meer fout hebben, maar dat wist ik op dat moment niet.

_Ik gebruik sommige termen in het engels omdat ik dat mooier vind klinken, voornamelijk namen. Lestrangevan Detta, SlytherinZwadderich _

_Dankjewel voor de reactie Cicillia. _


End file.
